sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
CRESTS
This page is to help you understand all about Crests. AVAILABLE CRESTS There are currently 18 available Crests. Normal Blade Shell Flame Guard Scorch Slow Down Sprint Crest Psyshield.png|''Psyshield'' Crest Revitalize.png|'''''Revitalize'' Crest Life Drain.png|Life Drain' Crest Berserk.png|Bezerk'' Crest War God.png|''War God'' Crest Self Destruct.png|''Self Destruct'' Crest Scatter.png|''Scatter'' Crest Deadly Strike.png|''Deadly Strike'' Crest Heavy Blow.png|''Heavy Blow'' Crest Bulwark.png|''Bulwark'' Crest Tenacity.png|''Tenacity'' Crest Sprint.png|''Sprint'' Crest Slow Down.png|''Slow Down'' Crest Scorch.png|''Scorch'' Crest Flame Guard.png|''Flame Guard'' Crest Blade Shell.png|''Blade Shell'' IMG 0161.PNG|''Reaper with Sprint'' IMG 0160.PNG|''Spirit Mage with Bulwark'' IMG 0159.PNG|''Druid with Tenacity'' IMG 0162.PNG|''Siren with Heavy Blow'' IMG 0163.PNG|''Ninja with Scatter'' IMG 0164.PNG|''Harpy with Bezerk'' IMG 0169.PNG|''Assassin with Scatter'' IMG 0167.PNG|'Shaman with Slow Down'' IMG 0166.PNG|''Paladin with War God'' IMG 0165.PNG|''Snowy with Slow Down'' IMG 1893.PNG|''Frost Witch with Slow Diwn'' IMG 1891.PNG|''Immo with Revive'' IMG 1890.PNG|''TG with War God'' IMG 1889.PNG|''Champ with Flame Guard'' IMG 1888.PNG|''Cupid with Bezerk'' IMG 1886.PNG|'Ork with Bulwark'' IMG 1885.PNG|''Vlad with Life Drain'' Stone Skin Tenacity Rare Bulwatk Heavy Blow Deadly Strike Scatter Self Destruct War God Mythic Bezerk Life Drain Revive EVENT Psyshield How to Acquire Crests * Do Lost Realm often! Crest Bags have normal crests. Rare have rare… Mythic have Mythic. The more you do the more you get! * Wretched Gorge- WG level 1 sometimes drops crests level 1 or 2, Wretched Gorge level 2 usually drops rare crests. * When you buy gems you can them as rewards in special events. * Forging crests gives you new crests, THERE IS NO FORMULA!!! However you do need blue crystals to forge crests, so you need to do the Lost Realm!!! This is the only other OTHER WAY to get PSYSHIELD crests BESIDES special events. YOU may have to forge many RARE CRESTS like HEAVY BLOW, DEADLY STRIKE, SELF DESTRUCT and BULWARK. CREST LEVELS In order to place crests on a hero you first have to inscribe him to level 21. The following levels of inscription are needed for to place certain crest levels... Level 21 inscription - Crest Level 1 Level 41 Inscription - Crest Level 2 Level 51 Inscription - Crest Level 3 Level 61 Inscription - Crest Level 4 Level 71 Inscription - Crest Level 5 As you start inscribing more you need more blue crystals and more mana, so beware! You also need to level your heroes accordingly. For Example, a Level 100 Hero can only be inscribed to level 40, as a level 80 Hero can only be inscribed to level 20, and a level 120 hero can only be inscribed to level 60. COMBINING CRESTS In order to combine crests first you need four of the same crests at the same level. You combine them to increase their level. You need red crystals to do this. red crystals are gained by doing the Lost Realm and Wretched Gorge. You also use red crystals to level up your mines in the Lost Realm for blue crystals. In order to save red crystals, do not combine crests until you have enough to make a full set for the hero of your choice. The following are how many red crystals you will need for each crest level. Crest Level 1-2… 1 cost 400 - set cost 1600 Crest Level 2-3… 1 cost 1200… set cost 11, 200 (from level 1) Crest Leve; 3-4… 1 cost 6000… set cost 68,800 Crest Level 4-5… 1 cost 18000… set cost 327, 200 It seems like a lot RED CRYSTALS! But remember, over time you will gather crests of different levels and save red crystals. DO THE LOST REALM EVERY DAY! TIPS ABOUT CRESTS # NEVER USE THE SAME CRESTS AS THE TALENT ON HERO. Crests are meant to be a different talent and they do not stack. # Use the talent page as a guide for crests to get the most benefit from your hero. If your PD has Revitialize Talent you can use Bezerk or War God on him. If you don't have the set yet, Give him Bulwatk, or maybe a defensive set to deflect damage. If your Druid has Blade Shell, you can try Tenacity or Bezerk. # Remember the order of protective crests. Flame Guard is better than Blade Shell when in comes to deflecting damage; Stone skin reduces damage but doesn't deflect it back to enemy. Scorch has a chance to negate all damage and can be useful in situations like HBM. # Crest sets are interchangeable; you can change them from hero to hero. So if you get something better switch it out. # Garrison héroes do not get a benefit from using crests so you can put mismatched crests on your garrison heroes. # Your warehouse only has so much space. Even if you don't use heroes, keep crests on them to save space. Do not sell rare crests to make space in warehouse; if anything forge the rare ones. # Forging crests may use blue crystals but may save red ones. You may get certain ones you need, you may not. You can only forge the same level crests together. # Choose wisely when you sell your crests. Remember you need 16 of one crest to get to level two, 64 of one to get to level three. So if want a Level 3 Blade Shell or Tenacity set, do your math according before you sell for blue crystals. # Some sets can be helpful in some situations. Slow Down and Scatter may be useful when fighting Demon in Lost Realm. They may also help heroes who fight at a distance. Revive can also be helpful on almost any hero. # Crests enhance what you already have, so take advantage of that. Getting Great talents for every hero is really hard and tedious. Use crests to your advantage.